1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to testing systems, and more particularly to a temperature testing system for a power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
A power supply is very important in a computer for supplying power to each part of the computer and ensuring normal running of the parts in the computer. If the power supply does not function properly, the computer will not run normally. Therefore, the working parameters of the power supply need to be tested during design, manufacture, and testing of the computer.
In a temperature testing system for a power supply, it is common to test under a variety of conditions to ensure ability of the power supply to operate properly in different working states. It usually takes twelve hours to test a power supply in the temperature testing system, and testing conditions need to be manually changed every two hours. This process is very complex for the testing operators, and adds to the time and cost of testing.
What is needed, therefore, is a temperature testing system for a power supply with the testing conditions being changed automatically.